Finding Happiness
by kevinYking
Summary: Love is a funny thing, just when you think it has deserted you it appears.


_**Orpheus.**_

Willow followed Faith out the front doors of the Hyperion quietly, she was pretty much just going on auto pilot right now.

She couldn't believe she had said that "I'm seeing someone" she said quietly to herself, who says crap like that to someone you've barely know, never mind someone you barely know who wasn't even flirting with you.

Faith looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow "Yeah I heard you when you told the others" she turned fully to the other girl and grinned "Not that you aren't hot Red, but I'm afraid it would ruin our friendship" she chuckled.

"Besides you're a little too tall and not-blonde" the brunette said with a low voice, Willow kept going in full on babble mode "I'm with a nice girl now, she loves me or at least likes me I guess? But still" she went on into completely incoherent speech now and Faith just stood there in deep confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about Red?" the brunette slayer asked, the redhead finally stopped her ramble.

Faith looked at Willow trying to decipher what had just happened, she looked back at the hotel and then back to the witch who now had a full blow blush across her cheeks.

The slayer studied her for a second before it finally clicked "Oh...OH! You are talking about Fred!" she exclaimed.

Willow squeaked "What?!" she shook her head in a futile attempt at denying the slightly taller girl's accusation.

Faith grinned now that she knew what was going on "You're crushing on Fred!" she accused with a a laugh.

Willow's face grew almost as red as her hair, she shook her head lamely and tried to deny it but no words came.

Faith crossed her arms over her chest and gave Willow a smirk "Well well well, little miss small town girl is crushing on the big city girl".

Willow finally found her voice "No I'm not" she said so weakly that she wasn't fooling Faith and least of all herself.

Faith raised a disbelieving eyebrow "Hey you don't have to explain to me.. from what I've heard Fred would be a good replacement for Tara".

As soon as she had said it, Faith knew she had messed up, she looked up "Red I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" she tried to take it back but it was too late.

Tears was streaming down the witch's face, she hid her face in her hands, but the small sobs that escaped her throat could still be heard.

"Great job Lehane" Faith cursed at herself, she walked over to the girl and placed, what she hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder "Willow don't cry, we both know I say a lot of stupid shit don't listen to me" it didn't help calm the girl down but it didn't make it worse either so Faith tried again.

"I'm sorry, I know no one could ever replace Tara" Faith felt so weird trying to console Willow about her dead girlfriend, a girlfriend she had only met once in person and had only heard about her death from Angel, but she slayer felt as if she should at least try.

"I know I'm not really an expert but you shouldn't feel bad about finding someone new, it doesn't mean you love Tara any less and...and I'm sure Tara would want you to be happy" Faith had never felt more awkward in her entire life, well except that one time she had seen Buffy naked, but that was another story for another day.

Since she had already begun this weird act of consoling, Faith though she might as well go all out, she grabbed Willow's other shoulder and pulled her into a hug, the brunette had meant for it to be comforting and friendly but it ended up being very, very awkward.

Willow had been in the process of looking up when Faith had embraced her, so she ended up with her mouth and chin being pushed into Faith generous cleavage and her hands had ended up cupping each of Faith's breast.

They stood like that for what felt as an eternity and Faith though she had messed up again and made it all worse until she heard, and felt, Willow begin to chuckle into her cleavage "You are horrible at giving comforting hugs" the redhead's chuckle had by now formed into full blown laughter and the vibrations made Faith's breasts feel funny, not bad funny mind you.

Faith mock pouted and said "Here I'm trying to cheer you up with a free pass at a boob squeeze and a little motor-boating and I'm just met with ridicule, and to think I was going to throw in a quickie in the car on the way home".

Even though Faith could only see half of Willow's face she could feel the girl smile against her skin as she mumbled "Drama queen" Faith smirked before shoving Willow's face fully into her cleavage as if she was trying to suffocate her, she heard more giggling before she felt Willow begin to squeeze her breast and begin to motorboat her.

After a minuet or two...what? Like Faith was gonna pass up the opportunity to get her boobs squeezed by an experienced lesbian or like Willow was gonna pass up a chance to squeeze the righteous rack that was Faith Lehane, did the girls pull away from each other, but not before Willow gave her boobs one last squeeze.

Faith smirked self satisfied "I knew that was gonna cheer you up, I have not met someone so depressed that my boobs couldn't cheer them up".

Even though her face was tomato red from embarrassment, she couldn't help but smile at the other girl "Thank you Faith".

Faith looked away as she herself blushed just the tiniest but "Don't mention it, but I think we should cancel the quickie in the car as you are going to have a new girlfriend but the time we head home, but before you and Fred go all Room In Rome on each other you have to end it with your girlfriend back home, I've been the cheater, the cheated and the other woman and I tell you everyone gets hurt if you don't".

Willow blinked in astonishment at Faith being to grown-up and wise about it "Since when did you became all sage-y all of a sudden".

Faith grinned "I was the top student in group therapy, now go meet Fred halfway so we can go home and be big goddamn heroes".

The slayer gently turned the witch around and pushed her towards the front door of the hotel which Fred was just coming out of.

The two girls met half and looked at each other for a while none of them could find their voice until Fred smiled shyly "Hi" Willow gave her a shy smile back, Fred was the first to talk as she took a deep breath "I need to tell you something"

Later on the car ride home Willow wore a small smile home, it was large but it conveyed her feelings well.

She turned to Faith when she remembered something the brunette had said before "What did you mean when you said I a little too tall and not blonde?".

Faith's eyes widened in shock and muttered "Fuck...".


End file.
